Blue Mornings
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Set post 'CSI on Fire' – Why Greg seemed so defensive about DB being able to track his phone.


Set post 'CSI on Fire' – Why Greg seemed so defensive about DB being able to track his phone.

I've been writing this ALL day- please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Blue Mornings**

Greg shifted on his feet, the bunch of flowers in his arms, rustling in the small breeze that was passing him by. He had sensed over the phone that Sara had been irritated by him cancelling their plans for the night. And his attempts at keeping their discussion to a minimum for fear their conversation was being tapped did nothing to improve her mood. It had been while sitting at home, racking his mind for a way to make his work that the idea had occurred to him. It had taken two buses and an half an hour walk to get to her house, but it was worth it he convinced himself.

"What do you want?" Sara answered the door with an irritated sigh, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"To say sorry" He smiled. "And to see if you were still up to go do something"

"I don't know Greg...the last half hour since you bailed on me... I've had a lot of phone calls..." She rolled her eyes stepping out of the way letting him in.

"Here" Greg awkwardly handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful...but I'm not sure they make up for you being an ass on the phone" Sara responded making her way into the kitchen to put them in water.

"Would a night at the Boulder Dam Hotel- make up for me being an ass on the phone?" He asked hopefully.

"Sell it to me" She instructed him, folding her arms across her chest once she'd placed the flowers in a vase. Even though he could sense her annoyance he could help but think of how beautiful she looked when she was angry; the way her eyebrows arched, her lips pressed together and her form imposed on the surroundings.

"Okay..." Greg shifted on the spot for a few moments. "A quiet night, the two of us, nothing in the way, no one to bother us..."

"...Uhm..." Sara pursed her lips. "I guess that would be nice" Sara tried to repress the smile tugging at her lips. Greg stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist with a coy grin.

"I thought so" He muttered, pressing his kisses against her lips.

"You know you're going to have to let me go if you want me to go pack" Sara laughed as Greg pressed kisses to her neck, holding onto her tighter.

"We can go a bit later" He insisted in a muffled voice.

"You're pushing your luck a bit don't you think mister?" She moved towards the stairs pulling him with her as he refused to let go of her body.

"I'm a scientist...it's my job to challenge boundaries..." Greg responded, sitting down on the bed watching her as she threw open her wardrobe doors. She clicked her tongue wondering why she hadn't cleaned out her closest when she'd had the chance. Clothes seemed be to left haphazardly inside, the majority of them simple, formal enough to wear to work.

"It doesn't matter what you wear..." He urged her to hurry up and find what she wanted to bring leaning back against the mattress watching her as she stood facing away from him her hands on her hips. It took her a few moments to turn to face him, a bemused expression not too far to hide. "I mean...you look gorgeous in everything anyway..."

"And I thought tonight was supposed to be special" Sara gave a small tut.

"I will be...as long as you're there..." Greg whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her once again. It seemed to amaze him every time that he could hold her, pull her into his arms and embrace her without anything in the way. She never pushed him away. She would just look up at him, a strange gleam in her eyes that he had waited twelve years to see in the shadows of her gaze.

"Don't you have a way with words Greg Sanders" She gave a low laugh that seemed to resound through his body.

"Not really..." He dipped his head forward to mutter in her ear. "I'm just telling you the truth"

Their eyes met in the bright afternoon light, a strange wave of emotion settling over them as they indulged in their own weaknesses. Sara stood on her tip toes evening out their heights, pressing her lips against Greg's melting into his arms. The times they were apart she would find herself recalling the scent of his skin, the feeling of his cheek brushing across hers, the feeling of his fingertips tracing patterns on the plains of her back as if they had been apart for years.

"I guess we could go a bit later" She said under her breath, pushing him back towards the bed. She hadn't wanted to give in, she had planned on making him wait but he was intoxicating. It was as if no amount of time together was enough. Whenever they were alone the whole world seemed to melt away and it seemed insane but it was the only way that she could describe it.

The way he looked at her when they made love left her feeling breathless, the way he would hold her close in those precious moments made her shiver and the way he would give himself completely to her every time left her unravelling in confusion.

Their bodies just seemed to fit together- they had never awkwardly considered the logistics, they had never had to slow down. Greg trailed kisses along her neck, her whole body responding to the feeling of his touch, his hands curving around her hips holding them against him every one of his movements against her bringing them both closer to the edge.

They had done this so many times, yet each time felt different, each night they spent together the fire that kept them together seemed to burn even brighter.

As they collapsed into oblivion they always remained tangled together not disconnecting until they absolutely had to. Exchanging soft kisses and lingering looks they would remain in the sense of calm they had created amidst the chaos.

"I don't know how but I think I love you more than I did yesterday" Greg spoke in a breathless low voice, holding Sara against him as she rested her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating. She looked up at him, brushing her hand delicately across his cheek, studying the light catching his brown eyes.

"I love you more every day" Sara confessed honestly. When they had first started this affair she had found her heart unwilling to open to him but with every day she would find herself facing the realisation she knew him like the back of her hand. She loved everything about him, from the way he laughed to the way he would whistle while he showered. She would lay tangled in sheets drenched in their sex listening to him as he drowned out the sound of the water with the tune stuck in his head that day and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from smiling.

"We should get going..." He said lazily brushing her hair away from her face.

"Okay" Sara kissed the palm of his hand pulling herself to her feet. Once they had gotten ready to leave they made their way downstairs prepared to disappear for the night leaving Las Vegas behind.

"Have you got your phone?" Greg asked nervously as Sara slipped her coat on.

"I have..." She frowned.

"Leave it behind" He instructed.

"What if someone calls?" Sara asked sensing the same abrupt manner he'd dealt her earlier that day on the phone.

"They'll leave a message... I want tonight to be us...Just us..." Greg urged her not wanting to let on the information he had found out today about Russell's ability to track their phones. He found himself hoping that he hadn't come across as too defensive as he had something to hide.

He'd been spending his nights with a married woman.

And despite the growing intimacy, familiarity and affection between him and Sara, Greg was fully aware that neither one of them were prepared for this affair to be exposed. He had found himself willing Sara to tell Grissom that things between them were over. The other night he called while they had been in bed together, just watching TV, but still the way she had indicating for him to remain silent had made everything seem so wrong and illicit. Once she'd hung up the phone, Sara had barely looked at him, claiming to have a headache and rolling over to fall asleep despite her favourite movie being on.

"Okay..." She took a deep breath, showing him her phone, before placing it down on the table in the entrance. "Just the two of us"

Greg smiled at her compliance, the way she trusted him, they stepped out into the day light taking a few moments for the day to settle in. Sara made her way towards her car but Greg pulled her back, his fingers tangled with hers.

"Let's walk...We can get the bus" He smiled softly at her, realising that tracing vehicles was no harder than tracing phones. "The weathers nice, we can pick up some treats on the way, it'll be like a real mini-vacation"

"You're the boss" Sara smirked letting him pull her towards the pavement. They walked close together in silence, holding hands, enjoying the sight of clear skies. They bought sweets and the news paper on the way to the bus stop as they were going to be making a long journey.

Sara rested her head on Greg's shoulder, holding onto his hand as she fell asleep, letting the lull of the bus sooth her. He couldn't help but watch her in awe as her eyelashes fluttered as she was dreaming; he wondered what the world she's lost herself in was like. It was the feeling of something hitting his foot that forced him to look away, a green crayon rolling around on the floor. Carefully leaning down he picked it up, looking to see where it had come from.

"I need that for my grass" A girl sitting in the aisle opposite him said, reaching out for the crayon, with a small smile he handed it back to her, not wanting to shift too much and wake Sara.

"Grass...what are you drawing?" He tried to peer at the image on the note book in her hands.

"I'm drawing my grandma's house. That's where we're going." She replied with a grin, tipping the page for him to see. "Are you going to your grandma's?"

"No...We're going on holiday..." Greg replied glancing down at Sara before looking back at the little girl.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The question had more weight than she could have ever known and once again Greg was forced to face the status of their relationship.

"No" He shook his head.

"Is she your wife?" It was another question forcing him to think carefully about where they were in terms of their relationship. He wished more than anything he had told Sara how he'd felt about her before- he couldn't even being to imagine how happy they would have been by now. Perhaps they would have had children of their own, lived in the suburbs and spent every night wrapped up in each other's arms.

"No" He gave another shake of the head, glancing down at Sara. "But I wish she was..."

"She's pretty. She should be your girlfriend." The girl insisted with a nod, clutching her drawing closer to her.

"She's someone else's girl..." Greg replied sadly- thinking of Grissom somewhere miles away oblivious to what they were doing- what they had already done.

"But she's going on holiday with you?" The surprised tone of her voice was something that reminded him of naivety. He thought of a time when he would never have considered being a part of an affair but all of that had changed the moment he had met Sara. All of those thoughts of love and commitment had dissolved the first time she had kissed him.

"We're friends... Good friends..." Or at least that is what they were pretending to be to the whole world.

"I don't go on holiday with my friends. My daddy says you only go on holiday with people you love..." She pointed to the sleeping man beside her.

"Does he? You can love your friends...sometimes... we have special friends...that we love a lot" Special friends- the term made him laugh slightly but it was all he could think to say. How could he explain to a child that what he and Sara were doing was a sin- that some may consider them bad people for showing how much they loved each other?

"But you said you wanted her to be your wife. My daddy says you can only marry someone you really, really, really, really love."

"I love her a lot... But she-...Someone else loves her too..." He looked helpless- there was nothing he could do about the situation they had found themselves in.

"Who else loves her? Is it Tommy Carter because my mommy says that he just loves everybody?"

"Her husband... he loves her a lot..." Again, the thought of Grissom causing a lump build up in his throat.

"Can't she just have two husbands? My grandma had two husbands... but one of them died and she got all of his money. My daddy say's that's how she can afford to have a sun room... maybe you could be her husband when her other one dies?" It wasn't the same, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

"I don't think we should be wishing her husband dead. He's a nice man." Greg wanted to lie to himself and say he hadn't ever thought such things but he couldn't.

"But you're a nice man too."

"Thank you" He couldn't help but smile.

"You should just kiss her you know. Nothings more powerful than true loves kiss." She was quoting a Disney film, but it made him grin.

"Is that right?" Greg raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. And when you kiss her she'll know you're her true love and she'll have to marry you." The bus came to a halt as people gathered together their things. The little girl's parents woke from their slumbers picking up their bags, hurrying her down the aisle.

"Smart kid" Sara mumbled pulling herself up.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Greg asked with slight surprise as she stretched out in her seat. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough" Sara smirked. "So are you going to give me a kiss or what?"

Greg gave a small laugh leaning across his seat pressing a kiss against her lips; he could feel her smile, making him shiver. He pulled away glancing out the window to see the little girl waving at them, not knowing what to do he waved back. Sara pulled him towards her again, pressing a firm kiss against his lips, holding onto his hand tighter.

They got off the bus at the next stop, navigating towards the hotel, taking time to drink in the scenery. The hotel was a large manor house, standing tall on the edge of the road, the lights gleaming in the dusky light. As they made their way towards it a strange feeling settled between the two of them- this was the first trip they had taken together and for some reason the guilt they had both been waiting for had not settled in.

The room was pretty, a four poster bed decorated with silk coverings in the centre surrounded by pieces of old furniture. Greg placed their things down watching as Sara threw herself haphazardly onto the bed, kicking her shoes off as she stretched out.

"Is it comfortable?" He asked with a laugh taking off his jacket and shoes.

"Come and find out" Sara quirked an eyebrow at him, patting the space beside her waiting for him to collapse onto the covers.

"It is pretty good I think I could fall asleep just like this" Greg nodded. Without a word Sara straddled him, pinning his wrists to the mattress as she kissed him passionately. Once they'd started they realised they couldn't stop, their clothes being thrown over the edge of the bed as they fought to take control.

Greg's lips found her neck, trailing kisses down her torso, firmly against her thigh before his tongue began working up a rhythm he knew would have her shivering. Her back arched into him, tugging at his hair, bringing him eye to eye once again.

"Fuck me already Greg" He teased her refusing to go any further until she was hissing in his ear, her nails scraping forcefully down his back. His laugh reverberating against her skin when he finally pushed into her- the scream leaving her throat left him reeling.

She rotated her hips against his being ravenous with no want to stop, her nails digging into his arms as held on to him for leverage. Greg picked up pace realising that he wasn't going to be able to slow her down, pressing his body firmly against hers, biting into the soft flesh of her neck, snaking a hand between them.

The strange mix of pleasure and pain forcing Sara over her edge as she screamed out his name into the room, her legs tightly winding around him as she rocked her hips prolonging the feeling as he pulsated inside her once more before spilling into her the tension leaving his body.

"So it's true what they say about hotel sex" Greg said lying down next to Sara, his breathing coming in short pants.

"I guess so" She nodded looking at him with a devilish grin. "That was..._Good_"

"It was..." He laughed, intertwining their fingers together.

"So tell me Greg...What's this all about...Coming here?" Sara asked turning onto her side to face him, her fingers tracing across his skin as he followed suit, his lust clouded eyes studying her expression.

"Russell...Was tracking Finn's phone...He can track all of our phones..." Greg realised that there was no point in lying any more, he needed to tell her.

"So..." She frowned not understanding the implications of what he was saying.

"So...think of where we've been almost every night for the past two months..." He questioned trying to trigger a response.

"...Together. Do you think he knows?" Sara looked at him wide eyed, her mind racing as she attempted to piece together what would happen now.

"If he does he's not letting on..." Greg half shrugged, one of his broad shoulders lifting before returning the place it had been in before as he shuffled closer, throwing an arm across Sara's waist.

"...But it's only a matter of time" She finished the sentence off.

"We need to be more careful...With our phones, our cars..." He started wanting to think of what they could do to keep this going.

"Do we? What if we got caught...Wouldn't this be easier? We'd be able to go where ever we wanted...kiss whenever we wanted..." Sara whispered worried that the walls would hear what she was saying.

"Is that what you want?" Greg asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"Yeah...I think it is..." She nodded with a faint smile.

"You'll...have to tell Grissom and..." He fell into silence.

"Get divorced? I'm not the first person to do that Greg..." Sara attempted to laugh, tease the tension that this conversation would inevitably bring.

"Everyone. Everyone would know" Greg repeated.

"I thought you'd be trying to convince me to do this..." She frowned watching the worried expression that crossed his features.

"I'm... I'm worried...That what if this isn't what you want...What if it's just... you know... the secrecy..." He said softly.

"Greg... I wouldn't have told you I loved you if I didn't, I wouldn't have spent the night with you that first time if it didn't mean anything... I wouldn't be out here... without my phone... or my car... or a way out... If I didn't want to be with you..." Sara said confidently moving closer to him, her hand tangled in his hair as she kissed him as she spoke.

"So you're sure?" He asked shyly.

"Yes- I'm sure. I'm more than sure" She smiled at him.

Their eyes met in the almost darkness, sharing a slow lingering kiss that said more than they would ever be able to verbalise. Greg pulled Sara firmly against him, surrounding them with the strange sense of honesty that would be pulled from the depth of their beings every time they were like this; skin on skin.

Sara drew patterns lazily across his chest with her fingertips; a habit that had become more than familiar to him in recent months. He studied her form curled against him, her hair falling gracefully over her face, the curve of her spine, the miles and miles of porcelain skin laid out for his eyes only. He realised that in moments like this he didn't care if she was married or if they were being tracked or who knew about their entanglement. They were together and there was nowhere he would rather be.

**The End **


End file.
